Found and Found Again
by Kristy Kitten
Summary: Aya was dropped at a womens door when she was a baby. The woman raised her as if she was her own.She goes on a mission and finds five animals that might be a clue to what happened to her clan.Will she find her clan? rated T for language and later stuff
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters from Naruto; I just own Aya, Jay, and other random characters.**

I quickly tied my band around my waist. I ran to the bathroom to do my hair. I tied most of my hair in a bun and stuck some chop-sticks with beads in.

"Aya hurry. Breakfast is getting cold." My 'mother' hollared.

"coming mom."' I hollared back.

My mother isn't my real mother. She adopted me when i was little baby. She told me that she found me on her doorstep. I love my mother, Kin, and older brother, Jay. I don't have a father because mother said he died when my older brother was 13, which was 18 years ago. I'm different from my 'family' because i can turn things invisable, including people and animals, and i can turn invisable myself.

I hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen. My mother had made pancakes with chocolate chips, my fav. I sat at the table and scarfed them down.

"What's the hurry hun?" My mother asked

"i'm meeting my team, plus Team 7 at ramen shop, but before that i'm picking up my wolf at the Inuzuka house." I said as i scarfed the last of the pancakes down.

"Ok, how much money do you need?" My mom asked getting her purse.

"Enough for 5 days." I said as i tied my band tighter.

"Why so much money?" my mother asked handing me my money.

"We're going to the Sand Village and are going to be staying for a few days." I said as i put the money in a pocket in my purse.

"Tell your brother, or sensei, to come see me when you first see him." My mother called to me as i ran across the lawn.

to save some time geting to the Inuzuka house I went roof hoping. I went from roof to roof till i got to the Inuzuka house. When I got to the front door Akamaru started barking. he stoped when Kiba came out.

"Oh hey Aya. Hana, Aya's here to pick-up here wolf," Kiba said, "Come in. Hana will bring your wolf out soon."

I fallowed Kiba into his house. We sat down at a table. We didn't say anything, till Hana came in.

"Aya, where did you say you found this wolf?" hana asked.

"Outside the village, why?" I replied.

"Because he can change depending on his mood, or when he wants to." Hana said.

"How did you figure that out?" I asked.

"When I got him out of his cage and got a needle out he backed out, grew big, and grew mean." Hana said rubbing her neck.

"What did he do?" I said.

"I threw the needle at him, it got him where it needed to be, and he calmed down. He stayed big till this morning." Hana yawned.

"Can i take him or not?" I asked.

"Yeah, but watch out." She said going to get him.

When Hana came back she was carrying a sleeping wolf. I got-up and took the wolf from her arms.

"How much do i owe you for the trouble?" I asked softly.

"won't cost you anything." Hana said as i left.

When i got out side the wolf woke-up. He's grey (or gray) with blue eyes. He looked at me, like he was waiting for me to give him a name.

"um... I'll call you Hijinx." I said as I set the wolf on the ground.

Hijinx got excited when i said his name. He grew big, I guess he grew because he was happy. I got on him and we were off.

We reached the ramen shop I was the was the only member from my team there. All of Team 7 was there, even Kakashi was there and he's late a lot. My team members are Musa Fushia, who has jet-black hair, green eyes, and very much like Sasuke, and our other member is Riku Tekken, He has brown hair, yellow eyes, and i a lot like Naruto. I call Riku RiRi sometimes because it annoys him.

"Your here a little late." Jay said as i got off Hijinx.

"Sorry, I had to pick-up this guy and I'm not the last one here." I said patting Hijinx.

"Wait, that's the wolf we saw you carry to Kiba's house last week!?!" Naruto said confused.

"Yeah, he has a gene called lictoss." I said as Hijinx chaged so he could sit on my lap.

"What's Lictoss?" Naruto asked.

"It's a gene that makes the thing that has it change depending on mood. It can grow big and tuen mean, or it can grow big and happy. It changes depending on how it feels." Musa said as he sat down.

"Ok. What took you so long to get here?" Naruto asked as he gulped down the broth from his ramen.

"my mother made me retie and relocate my band a lot." Musa said as he ordered me and him some ramen.

"Did you see Riku while you were on here?" I asked

"No." Musa said as he pet Hijinx.

"Where could he be." I said as i yawned.

"Right here." riku said from behind.

"Gez RiRi, what took you." I said

"My mom made me have a morning bath and don't call me RiRi." Riku said as he sat down.

"We'll wait till you guys eat and pay, then we'll head out." Jay said

"I can get us some more time." I whispered to my team members

"How?" Riku asked

"Just watch and learn." I winked.

"Let's see what she has." Musa sighed

"Jay, mom wants you to stop at the house before we leave." I said to my brother.

"Ok, i'll be back in a little." Jay said getting up.

"More like half an hour or and hour." I whispered.

"Aya you saved the day." Naruto said as he leaned back.

I guess he forgot there was no back to the stool because he fell on the ground. We all giggled, well except Musa, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

"Good job." Riku giggled as he was helping him up.

"Gee thanks." Naruto said.

"No problem, now let us eat." I said as our ramen came.

45 minutes later

"I'm back!!!" Jay sang as he came up behind Sakura and Sasuke.

"Let's get going." Kakashi said as he put his book away.

When we got to the gate I put Hijinx on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked.

"Wait and see." I said.

i pet Hijinx on the head and asked him if he would grow. he nodded and started to glow. he grew big enough to fit three people. I hopped on.

"Who wants a ride?" I asked.

"I do." Sakura said making her way over to Hijinx and me.

"Any other takers?' I asked as Sakura got on.

"Me." Naruto, Sai, Riku, Jay, and Kakashi all said at the same time.

"Well, let's see, well not Jay or Riku," I said rubbing my chin, "Any ideas Sakura?"

"No, both of the boys annoy me and Kakashi would, um... well." Sakura said.

"Wait!," I said,"Jay, you said we would be put into mini teams on this mission."

"Yeah, so." Jay said

"Who on my team, and then we can ride Hijinx." I said thumping his head.

"Oh, well It's Sakura and um... Sai, yeah Sai." Jay said rubbing where i thumped him on the head.

"Ok then. Sai hop on Hijinx." I said

"Um, Aya I don't want him touching me or me touching him." Sakura whispered in my ear.

"Ok then, that shouldn't be a problem." I whispered.

"Where do i sit?" Sai asked as he pet Hijinx.

Hijinx growled and startled Sai. When he growled Sai fell to the ground.

"You can sit in front of me." I said giggleing.

"Um are you sure you want him to sit in front of you?" Sakura asked

"He can't be that bad, besides i find him kind of cute." I said making Sakura move back.

"Ew, well watch out." Sakura said.

Once Sai was on we headed out the Gates. We all were at the same speed, but I knew Hijinx could go faster, but i didn't want to beat Jay there.

"Aya I can't hold my self on longer." Sakura said over the blowing wind.

"Grab hold of my waist." I said back.

"I'm losing my grip to." Sai said.

"Hold onto the collar around Hijinx's neck." I said to him.

"Ok, but what about you?" Sai asked me as he grabed the collar.

"I'll just put my hands around your waist." I replied.

Sai looked away and blushed. We rode along and didn't stop till we reached the spot where usualy stop. When we got off Sai was a little dizzy.

"Sakura can you lokk after Sai?" I asked getting back on Hijinx.

"Sure. But why are you going?" Sakura said making her way towards Sai.

"To see what's taking Jay and the others." I said as i left. i stopped at a tree and got out one of Jay's shirts. He made me carry the stuff my mom had packed us.

"Hijinx, I want you to sniff this and go find Jay." I said as i put the shirt under his nose.

He sniffed it and turned towards the hidden Leaf village. 'so they got side tracked by something. i better go back and tell Sakura where i'm going.' I said as i got back on Hijinx. When i got the the spot Sai was laying on the ground and Sakura was brushing dirt off her hand.

"What did you do to Sai?" I asked running over to him.

"He called me a hag and then he tried to hug me." Sakura said.

"Oh, that's right. Sai calls a person who he sees them." I said helping Sai up.

"What are you doing back here." Sai said rubbing his cheek.

"Something tells me the others are in trouble." I said letting go of Sai.

"Why do you say that." Sakura said.

"They should have been here by now and Hijinx says they are in the direction of the village." I said getting back on Hijinx.

"Let us go ahead so you can feed your wolf." Sai said.

"Sounds good, i wish you the best of luck and i'll catch up with you after i feed Hijinx." I said reaching into mine and Jay's bag.

Once they were gone Hijinx shrunk down to the size of a baby wolf. He ate all his food and waited till i ate my snack. Once i was done we headed out.

I made Hijinx sniff Jay's t-shirt again so he could find the scent again. Once we arrived I couldn't beleive what i saw. I put my hands over my mouth and gasped. I saw five giant wolves


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters from Naruto; I just own Aya, Jay, and other random characters.**

The five wolves were attacking her friends. They were the size of Hijinx when me, Sakura, and Sai where on him. The thing that was different about theses wolves, besides their size was their color.

They all had a white body but they had a different color along their back that reached to the tip of their tail. One had blue, one green, one red, one a dark almost black purple, and one yellow.

They were knocking her friends into trees. Their weapons had no effect on them.

"Aya, help us." Jay called when he saw his sister.

The wolf that was attacking Jay stopped to look at me. The wolf studied me and howled. The other wolves stopped and looked at me. They looked at the yellow wolf, and the yellow wolf nodded.

"What are they doing?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"I don't know, but slowly move towards Aya." Kakashi said to his student.

"Hai." And with that Sakura moved towards me.

The yellow wolf open it's mouth.

"Young one, it's good to see you again." He said.

"You can talk?!?" All the ninja said.

"Yes we all can." He said.

"We're so glad we found you." The red female said.

"Yes, it's been too long." said the green male.

"How do you know me?" I asked scared

"We watched you, before the accident." The blue male said.

"We lost you till now." The purple female said.

"We want to take you back home." The yellow one said.

"She has a home, with me and my mother." Jay said stepping by his sister.

"and she has us." Musa and Riku said at the same time.

"And us." team 7 said.

"But she belongs with us." The red one said.

"We've been looking for her every day for the past 18 years." The blue one spoke.

"Why should i go with you." I spoke.

"Miss, our people have been looking for you. You can save us." the green one said.

"Can't it wait, i have a mission, and i'd have to tell my mom." I said with tears.

"How long will you be?" The yellow one asked.

"A little over a week." Jay said, "We're going to the sand village."

"Ok, you have that time. Any longer and we will come looking for you." The yellow one said.

"How will we know where you are?" I asked.

"Just call our name and we will come to you," The yellow one said. "I'm Flash."

"Splash." The blue one said.

"Oak." The green one said.

"Blaze." The red one said, looking me right in her eyes.

"Breeze." The purple female said.

"Where should i call you from." I asked in a trance like state.

"Here is good." Blaze said looking away from me.

"We will see you then." I said bowing to the wolves.

"Ok, let's go." Flash said.

Once the wolves were gone the group made their way towards the Sand Village. Nobody asked Aya about what happened. Jay was worried about his sister because she wasn't acting herself. After the red fox looked her in the eyes her was different.

"Let's stop here for a little." Musa said once it was getting dark.

"Good idea." Riku said as he slowed down.

The group sat on the ground. they ate what Jay and Aya's mom had packed for Jay. I ate a little then looked at the moon. It was a full moon, which would mean something.

"Aya." Sakura said softly.

I looked at my friend and back at the moon.

"Ever since that red wolf looked her in the eyes she's been like this." Naruto said looking at the girl.

"I know, I mean she never looks at the moon." Musa said.

"She's so different." Riku said looking at his friend.

"Sakura, could you try to get that red wolf's gaze out of her." Jay said

"I'll try, but i'll have to do it in Suna. I couldn't do it here because it would take too long." Sakura said moving her head down.

"Ok." Jay said. He looked at me. 'She shouldn't be like this. She should be free to choose who she wants to live with.' Jat thought as he looked away.

"Let's go." I said out of the blue.

"She's right, we should be going as soon as we can." Kakashi said.

Sasuke looked at me, his eye turned red. He studied me then looked away.

"Let's go." Sasuke said as he stood up.

The group continued towards the Sand Village. They were all worried about me.

-------------In The Hidden Village of Sand-------------

"Temari-chan." Naruto called to the blonde.

Tenari turned around to see a group of people comeing towards her.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi," Temari said "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Jay, this is Musa, and this is Riku," Jay said pointing to the boys "This is my sister, Aya."

Temari looked at me, my eyes were in some sort of daze.

"Is she ok?" Temari asked Jay

"Well kind of." Jay said.

"Temari, can we use a hospital room?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, but why?" Temari asked.

"something's wrong with Aya's eyes and i need to check them out." The pink hair girl said.

"Ok. Follow me then." The blonde said.

Temari led the group of leaf ninja to the Suna Hospital. She led us trough and to room 28B.

"Guys come with me." Temari said.

Once the group had left Sakura told me to lay on the bed.

"Why." I said bitterly

"I need to do a check-up." Sakura said.

I layed on the bed. Sakura put some sort of chakra in her hand and placed it on my head. When she put it on my head i fell asleep, but with my eyes open.

After a little Sakura woke me up. I looked at her.

"What's going on?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Do you remember the wolves?" Sakura asked without answering me.

"Yeah." I said shivering.

"Do you remember what to do after we leave here?" these questions were getting horrible

"Yes." I said getting up.

"Let's go find the group." Sakura said helping me up.

We figured they would be with Kazekage Gaara, so that's where we headed. We found them outside the Kazekage's office.

"Aya." Riku said jumping on me.

"Get RiRi off me." I said between breaths.

"Get off." Musa said pulling him off.

"Are you ok?" Jay asked me.

"I'm fine." i said.

We talked to Gaara for a while and did some stuff for him. We stayed at his place till we had to leave. We headed towards where we had to meet the wolves. Once we got there I called their names.

"Flash, Splash, Oak, Blaze, and Breeze. Come forth to me." I said.

Once I said the words a strong breeze came, followed by five wolves.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters from Naruto; I just own Aya, Jay, and other random characters. 3rd person point of view**

Aya stood in front of the wolves.

"Are you ready to leave?" Flash asked

"Yes, but can they come with me." Aya said pointing to the people behind her.

"Why, we only need you." Blaze said meanly

"Blaze clam down." Oak said.

"Aya hunny, why do you want them to come with you?" Breeze asked.

"They're my family and my friends, they care about me," Aya said "Beside's I'm a Leaf ninja and those people are my team."

"It's up to Flash, he's the leader." Breeze said turning to Flash.

"They can come, but on one condition (sp?) they must agree to." Flash said.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"You must promise not to tell anyone where our village is located." Flash said.

"But what if her mother wants to visit her?" Riku asked.

"She can only come if brought by 3 of you." Flash stated clearly.

"Do you humans understand?" Blaze asked.

"Hai!" the ninja's said.

"good then, let's go." Oak said.

"Wait," Musa said "What's the name of the village and what do we call the Kage?"

"We are from the Silver Country." Breeze said

"The Silver country," Kakashi said with a wavey (sp?) voice "Some of the worlds..."

"Greatest Ninja come from there, yeah we know. We've heared it a million times." Splash finally spoke.

"So the blue one speaks." Sasuke huffs.

"Don't get Splash angry," Breeze said "He does real harm when he's mad."

"So what do we call the Kage?" Sakura asked.

"You call him Lord Ginkage, which means Silver Shadow." Flash spoke.

"Let's go!!!" Naruto said.

"Wait," Blaze said "You idoits have to be nice on the travel."

"Don't worry," Aya said smileing (sp?) big "They're harmless."

"If you say so." Oak says.

Hijinx transformed into the size of the other wolves.

"He's a Gin village wof." Flash said looking at the wolf.

"He's beauitful." Breexe said.

"He has a name," Aya said "And it's Hijinx."

"Ok, well do you want Hijinx to get the full power of a Gin Village wolf?" Splash asked.

"How is that done?" Aya asked helping Sai onto Hijinx.

"Let your wolf spend the night with us," Splash said tilting his head "And by morning he should be able to talk."

"Do you want that boy?" Aya asked Hijinx.

The wolf just nodded his head.

"Alright," Aya said "I want him to become a Gin Village wolf."

"great, then by tomorrow this time you will have a Gin Vllage wolf." Breeze said.

"Ok." Aya said as Sakura got on Hijinx.

"Flash," Oak said

"Yes Oak?" Flash said.

"Can I carry some of the humans?," Oak asked "I mean i like to run when i have weight on and the humans will help me run faster."

"Yeah can we?" Breeze asked.

"I don't..." Blaze started before she had Breeze's tail shoved in her mouth.

"Hold it," Musa said "Who are we riding on?"

"I'll take the guy with the silver hair and the other guy around his height." Oak said.

"I'll take the blonde haired boy and the Uchiha guy." Breeze said.

"Wait, how did you know i'm an Uchiha?" Sasuke asked.

"Your eyes have been studying us and they turned red," Breeze said "And i know since you killed your brother that you were the only Uchiha left."

Sasuke just looked at Breeze, for once in his life he was baffled. (sp?)

"I'll take the other two boys." Splash said.

"Ok get on we'll be off." Blaze said.

"Wait for them to get on before you take off." Flash said to Blaze.

"We're on." Jay said as Kakashi climbed on.

"Same here!" Naruto chimed in as he climbed om.

Naruto sat up front because Sasuke didn't want Naruto to wrap his hands around his waist.

"Some help Musa." Riku said after the fith time he tried to get on.

"Fine." Musa said getting off Splash.

He got Riku to stand on his hands and then he tossed him on.

"Thanks." Riku said as Musa got back on.

"I'm sitting in the front." Musa said.

"Ok, since you helped me get on," Riku said moving so Musa could get in front.

Once everybody was on the group headed out. It took them 5 hours to reach the village. They got into the village no problem. Once inside the village and once the guys were off the wolves Blaze, Oak and Spash went different ways.

"We're heading home." Blaze said.

"yeah see you later." Oak said.

"I'm going to well you know where." Splash said as he took off.

The rest of the group headed towards the Ginkage's office. Once inside they went to the 5th floor of the place. They stopped at a door the had the symbol for silver on it. Flash pushed the door open to reveal (sp?) a man standing and looking out a window.

"Lord Ginkage, she's here." Breeze said.

"Are you sure it's her?" The man asked.

"Yes, she even has a Gin Village wolf." Flash said.

A little howl was let out of Hijinx.

"That's a true howl of a Gin Village wolf." The man said.

"What's the name of the wolf?" The man asked.

"He's name is Hijinx." Aya said.

"Hijinx, that's a nice name," The Ginkage said "I want to see the girl and her wolf."

"Go ahead, he's harmless." Breeze said.

Hijinx could tell Aya was a little scared so he grew big, to protect her.

"Don't worry wolf. I'm a friend." The man said.

When Hijinx heared the calming voice he shrunk. When Hijinx shrunk the man turned around. He had brown hair and and green eyes. He looked at Aya.

"It's her." The man said.

"What's your name sir?" Jay asked.

"Who are you?" The Ginkage asked.

"Jay Kindo. I'm Aya's brother." Jay said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Daisuke." The man said extending (sp?) his hand to Jay.

"Nice to meet you to." Jay said shaking the man's hand.

"Wait," Sasuke said "Why is Aya a Leaf Ninja and not a Gin Ninja?"

"Well it happened a ltlle les then 19 years ago." The Ginkage started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just to clear things Aya is 18, but she's almost 19.**


End file.
